


Best Vacation Ever

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Series: Carpe Noctem [4]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trips to the beach should be one of the best occasions to let your hair down and be daring, so to speak. Set during the Yakushima trip (July 20th to 23th).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Vacation Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Naoki Hisao = the name of my main character

“I never figured you as the sunset watching type,” Akihiko said as he walked up to Junpei, who was sitting on the sand shirtless, glass in hand.

Junpei laughed a bit as he looked up at Akihiko’s face, faintly lit by the Kirijo’s summer house’s exterior lights. “Naw, just came out to cool myself a bit and get away from the noise.” He sipped his juice, then put the glass aside, digging it into the sand, and nodded towards the house, from which one could hear faint music. “Ikutsuki-san still singing?”

Akihiko made a face that made Junpei laugh even more. “Just for this once I wish he wasn’t so… cheerful.”

“’S true. Although, we should all be cheerful! Vacations, dude! Trip to the beach! Babes in bikinis!”

Akihiko snorted loudly as he dug his bare feet into the sand.

“Okay _fine_ , the last one did not work as well as planned,” Junpei conceded. “But the cutest of them joined us! Even if she is a robot.” He let himself fall onto his back with an exaggerated, dreamy sigh, but immediately sat back up, looking disgusted. “Aw, shit.” Sand was now glued to his sweaty back and he tried to brush it off without much success.

Akihiko shook his head slightly, but did lend Junpei a hand, partly to help out and partly because Junpei was throwing sand at him in his attempt. Junpei froze slightly under his hand, but relaxed a second later. “Thanks,” he said, and Akihiko nodded.

“By the way,” he continued, picking up his glass, some sort of festive plastic thing with palm trees, and looking down at it, “thanks for… this afternoon.”

“… what?“ Akihiko blinked, confused. Hadn’t they fought that afternoon? And Naoki had taken the easy way out with them, too! The prick.

“Y’know,” Junpei said with a hand wave, as if it explained anything. He sighed heavily when, surprisingly, it didn’t help Akihiko understand. “The fake chick?”

“Oh, that.” Akihiko pulled his hand off Junpei’s back and scratched the back of his head. “It… it was nothing.” He stared at the dark horizon as they both settled into an uncomfortable silence, except for the faint guitar squeals coming from the house. That, huh, woman had been kinda awkward to think about again…

Eventually, Junpei lightly bumped the back of his hand holding the glass against Akihiko’s folded knee. “Well, thanks anyway.”

Akihiko nodded. “Let’s just forget about it.”

“Ha, gladly.” Junpei downed the rest of his glass, then got up. “Guess I’ll hit the showers…” Another song began, and they could actually hear Ikutsuki’s bellowing—and not melodious by any standard—singing voice. “… or not.” He sighed heavily as he let himself fall seated by Akihiko’s side, looking out to the peaceful sea. The faint, rhythm sound of the waves rolling out to lick the small beach sounded much better to his ears. Ikutsuki had to tire at SOME point… right? In the meantime, though… bleh. “I’m bored,” he stated as he poked a finger down in the sand.

“Go karaoke,” Akihiko said with a small grin that only got wider when Junpei elbowed his arm, not hard enough to hurt.

Then, “I got a better idea,” Junpei said, eyes nearly glittering in a way that Akihiko had learned by now could only spell disaster. He leaned over and whispered near Akihiko’s ear, and, yep, disaster.

“You’re… what… here?”

“Where else?” Junpei said as he rose and offered his hand to Akihiko. “C’mon! It’s summer vacations! Enjoy yourself!”

“We’ll get caught.” Akihiko looked at Junpei in a way he hoped said _you’re insane and I’m not taking your hand_.

Junpei, however, seemed undeterred. “Naw, at this hour they’re more likely to either keep at it or go to bed, don’t you think?” He grinned a bit. “Come on senpai, be daring!”

“I don’t need to swim naked with you to prove I am ‘daring’,” Akihiko said, still frowning.

“Ooh,” Junpei chuckled, “afraid to get caught by Mitsuru-senpai?”

“I am not! Fine,” he grumbled when he saw Junpei’s triumphant grin, “if we do get caught I’m shoving you out of the water first.” He firmly grasped Junpei’s hand and rose.

“Hehe, fine by me,” Junpei said as he walked to the nearest lounge chair, undressed and shoved his clothes underneath for safekeeping. He waited until Akihiko did the same, keeping a lookout for anyone coming from the home, to show his good faith, then they hurried into the still warm water. Junpei had to hold back from giggling, actually thrilled. “Just like in the movies,” he said before kneeling to rinse his back.

“I think you watch too much TV,” Akihiko answered with a faint smile. All right, so despite the fact that if they got caught no one would ever allow either of them to live it down, it did feel good. Kind of. Only kind of. Really.

Junpei was relaxing, too, floating on his back and looking up at the sky, letting himself be rocked by the small waves. “Would be nice if things were always like this huh?” he whispered after a moment.

Sighing, Akihiko looked up at the stars too. “There’s a Dark Hour here too, y’know.”

Water sloshed around Junpei as he stood and walked closer to Akihiko. “You’re so…” _battle-obsessed_ “pragmatic.” He smiled nonetheless as he touched Akihiko’s submerged hand with a finger. “Hey, before we head back… huh…” he looked down at their feet, or at least where their feet would be were they not hidden by the dark waters, “… I guess I can’t really call Hermes here, but…” he put his hand on Akihiko’s shoulder and looked up at him, hopeful.

Akihiko let out a small groan. “Why didn’t you have that kind of courage this afternoon?”

Beaming, Junpei stepped in front of Akihiko and put a hand on his hip. “I’m familiar with you, not them?”

Akihiko snorted but let himself be handled, reciprocating when Junpei cupped his crotch and stroked him to hardness. “We are SO going to get caught,” he breathed.

“Well,” Junpei said as he squirmed a bit, “keep watch or something?”

Akihiko frowned at him, but then he did just that, intently watching the narrow path between the trees that led from the beach to the house. He couldn’t hear the music anymore—either everyone had quit or they were too far—just the waves and Junpei’s soft breath. Flushing, he tried to concentrate on the former and tune the latter out, with little success. It wasn’t helping that he could feel said breath on his shoulder, either. It helped even less that it was surely responsible, at least in part, for the goosebumps suddenly raised on his skin. He shivered and couldn’t hold back a groan when Junpei slowly caressed his arm once, from shoulder to elbow, as he stroked his cock faster. A quick glance at Junpei’s face revealed, judging from the grin on his lips, that it was exactly the reaction he wanted. At least, Akihiko though, Junpei was probably just as red as he was.

He groaned again when Junpei squeezed him before resuming his pace, breath coming in soft pants now. Loosely wrapping an arm to steady himself against the swaying waters and his weakening knees, he prayed the coast would be clear for a bit more, just, please, a few minutes more, as he felt the heat build up fast in his groin. It barely registered in his mind when Junpei clung to his waist too, digging his blunt nails in the skin. He came a few seconds later, unable to hold back a shout as he did, then another as Junpei suddenly collided with him and sent the both of them down in the water.

Quick as lightning, Akihiko jumped back on his feet, coughing and spluttering, lifting a choking Junpei by an arm.

“So… sorry,” Junpei managed to cough out after a minute, arm still in Akihiko’s grip. “Knees gave out.”

Akihiko wiped his face with his free hand. “Never again in water,” he warned.

“Aw come on, look at the bright side! No cleaning involved,” Junpei pointed out, grinning. He then looked at Akihiko’s hand on his arm, then back at Akihiko’s face. “Huh… thanks, again.” He took a step forward, hesitating, but backed down when he saw Akihiko flinch when he raised his hand to put it on his shoulder.

“… let’s get out of here before Ikutsuki-san realises we’re not in bed yet,” Akihiko said a bit unsteadily as he turned to walk away. He did, however, check over his shoulder to see if Junpei was following him; he smiled when he saw he was, and Junpei shyly returned the smile.

That alone almost made it worth the afternoon of humiliations.

Now if he could just quickly think up a good explanation as to why the both of them were coming back together and soaked, because of course, neither of them had thought to bring a towel.


End file.
